<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Hipotesis? by bangelus9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578500">¿Hipotesis?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9'>bangelus9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione quiere saber que pensaría Harry si hipotéticamente...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/ Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Hipotesis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No es hasta que ella vio el pequeño signo más en el rígido palo de plástico blanco que descansa sobre la vanidad de su baño que sus nervios se convierten en un pánico total.</p><p>"Mierda."</p><p>"¿Todo bien, cariño?"</p><p>"Todo está bien." Ella resoplo pasándose una mano por el cabello</p><p>Por supuesto, de todos los días. Hoy fue el día en que Harry decide volver a la casa temprano. </p><p>Ella escucha que sus botas chocan contra sus pisos de madera dura con un volumen más alto con cada paso que toma mientras esconde el resultado positivo en el cajón superior de su vanidad y se apresuró a realizar un hechizo de ocultamiento justo antes de que el aparezca en el marco de la puerta de su baño.</p><p>Harry hace su paso para cerrar la distancia entre ellos, besándola suavemente contra los labios. "¿Estás bien?” luego frunció el ceño “¿Qué estabas buscando? " </p><p>"Todo es estupendo." Hermione se esforzó por sonreírle </p><p>"Tienes que saber que te conozco mejor que eso", Harry tomo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos sin apretar. "¿Que está pasando?"</p><p>"Entonces", ella se arrastra ligeramente, los ojos enfocados en sus manos unidas. Le da el coraje de continuar. "Si hipotéticamente… Hnmm, tuviéramos un bebé, ¿cómo reaccionarías?" Hace una pausa y encuentra sus ojos verdes grisáceos, antes de agregar con una mueca "hipotéticamente, por supuesto".</p><p>"¿Hipotéticamente?" </p><p>Hermione asiente observándolo cuidadosamente, su lenguaje corporal, su comportamiento. Esperando leer su reacción. </p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros "Bueno, hipotéticamente, estaría encantado".</p><p>Ella asiente con la cabeza en silencio, con la mano todavía agarrada a la de él como si fuera su salvavidas y usa su mano libre para llegar dentro del cajón y tras quitar el hechizo de ocultamiento y sacar la prueba de embarazo, Hermione se la entregó mientras lo mira con cuidado.</p><p>Ella puede ver en sus ojos, el momento ve el resultado, los labios curvados hacia arriba en la más feliz de las sonrisas.</p><p>"¿Estas…? ¿Estas embarazada?” Harry se aferra a la prueba de embarazo  “¿Vamos a tener un bebé?"</p><p>Hermione se encontró sin palabras</p><p>Harry dejo caer la prueba casi inmediatamente, usando su agarre en su mano para acercarla y envolverla en brazos.</p><p>"Hipotéticamente", murmuró Hermione contra el calor de su abrazo.</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño "¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que hipotéticamente significa?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>